


And In the End

by philindaisy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, literally everyone needs a hug, you might need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindaisy/pseuds/philindaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ve gotta go find my best girl, I owe her a dance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In the End

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Marvel fanfic, I'm still a little wary about making my characterization right- so don't judge. Constructive criticism, comments, etc would be great though! 
> 
> Shoutout to my amazing betas Laura and Heather! I'm sorry. 
> 
> This is set somewhere in the future of the MCU, I'm just not really sure where at this point, you be the judge of that. Possibly around Civil War, but all of the Avengers are mentioned in this, and they won't all be in Civil War. And last little note, Peggy has already died at this point. 
> 
> Sorry my note and summary kind of suck! Enjoy!

It definitely wasn’t the most pain he’d ever felt, no, there had been worse. Physically, maybe, but not the worst. It wasn’t the pain that hurt through your bones and took your breath. It didn’t keep you up at night. 

It was the type of pain that was so quick, it was almost painless. It hurt and it ached, but it wouldn’t stay with him. Nothing after this would stay with him. The only word for this sort of pain was death. 

But he was okay with it. This wasn’t the first time he had died, it was just…the first time he wouldn’t come back from it and that was okay. Coming back from death had caused him more pain than he ever thought possible. The first time he had died, he knew people would move on and eventually, they would be okay. He just didn’t expect to come back seventy years later and see the world he had missed. He didn’t want to come back that way again. 

This time was different. The war had been won. Everyone he cared about was still safe, for now at least; there was always a new war lurking. It was his time. He knew Stark would say that he and Banner could figure out something, anything to save him, but he also knew that nothing they did would be fast enough. This was something even The Avengers couldn’t fix. But that was okay. 

He heard his team shuffling around him. He knew Bruce was in the back of the group, trying to keep his emotions in check. Tony, as always, was front and center, trying to fix what even he knew he couldn’t. Natasha was on his left, followed by Clint, who ushered the medics towards them. Thor was on his right, behind Tony, expressing gratitude for how hard Steve had fought. 

They were there. His team was there and this time, death wouldn’t take him while he was alone. 

"Cap, you’ve got this. You’re gonna be okay," Tony assured him.

"Stark- Tony, it’s okay," Steve muttered, the air leaving his lungs a little too hard. 

"Steve-" he heard Clint say, stopping himself before he could continue. 

As the moments passed, he felt the other Avengers begin to understand and in a sort of way, come to terms. This was the way it had to be, they may not like it, but nothing could change it. 

——

When his eyes finally drifted closed, the first thing he saw was her face, as beautiful as the first time he’d seen her. As strong and courageous as he’d known she was the first time their eyes met. She looked at him with those brown eyes, so elegant, yet so powerful they could bring a man to his knees. Peggy Carter, she was a force of nature. 

And there she was, standing in front of him, a million questions on her lips, a million more in her eyes. Questions that he couldn’t answer. 

For a moment, he let himself question everything that could have been. He knew they would’ve been happy; anything other than that possibility just wasn’t believable. Maybe they would’ve married after the war, maybe they would’ve bought a house, had a couple kids. Maybe their daughter would have had her curls and his eyes. Maybe she would’ve been so much like her mother that, as much as it frustrated him, he was ten times prouder. Maybe he would’ve helped Peggy start SHIELD. Maybe they would be so in love that it hurt others to watch. And maybe, just maybe, they would never have been normal. The serum would have changed things, made them different, but it would never change their love. 

——

"Cap." he heard a voice say, "Cap what are you trying to say?" 

He hadn’t noticed he had been mumbling, but maybe he had. Using what little strength he had left, he forced his eyes open and found his team watching him. 

He could see the pain in all of their eyes, the fear of letting him go. For some of them, it wasn’t easy to read, but it was there. 

"Cap, you were trying to say something, what was it?" Clint said, kneeling next to him.

Steve blinked, barely able to open his eyes again, “I’ll be okay.”

"Cap-" 

"It’s okay. I’ve gotta go find my best girl, I owe her a dance." he mumbled, barely audible. This time, his eyes close, the darkness swallowing him for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that Captain America does come back from death multiple times in the comics, but I mean during what's going on in this story, he doesn't realize this I guess.


End file.
